


A to Z

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi throughout the alphabet





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I decided to try something new, and yeah they got a little longer near the end but I hope that's not a problem. Let me know what you think, pretty please?

**Addictive**

Cassian didn't need spice, because Bodhi was the headiest drug in the galaxy. His lips were like glitterstim, the way his body moulded to Cassian's was sweeter than any ryll, and each kiss left him craving his next fix.

**Brilliant**

Bodhi shone like twin suns, lighting up Cassian's world with the smallest of smiles. There were constellations in his eyes, supernovas in every wry twist of his lips, solar flares in every moan of Cassian's name. Every star in the universe seemed dim and lackluster in comparison.

**Charming**

Bodhi scowled at him, dragging him away from the suitably seduced informant. He pushed Cassian against the wall, away from prying eyes.

"You have no right to be so charming." he grumbled, halting any smart quip with a kiss.

**Devoted**

Cassian knew since Scarif that Bodhi was the only one for him. The nervous pilot had lit a fire in him that he hadn't felt in years, and would likely never feel again. He fully acknowledged that he doted on the pilot, as much as his image would allow, and would spend nights lying awake wondering if Bodhi was thinking of him as well.

"Your devotion is sickening." K-2 griped. Cassian agreed with a smile.

**Element**

Bodhi flew ships like he was born to do it. His twists and rolls and death defying stunts put the most experienced Imperial pilots to shame. Bodhi was in his element in the air, whirling through the battlefield with a look of sheer exhilaration and flew circles around the opposition.

Many in the Rebellion, Cassian included, were grateful he was on their side now.

**Fire**

Bodhi grabbed Cassian's wrists and pinned them beside his head, kissing him breathless with a ferocity that left Cassian wanting and aching and all but gasping for him. Bodhi's kiss was like fire, his fingertips leaving burns where they touched, his body a molten pool above him.

Cassian was happy to burn.

**Gentle**

It was Bodhi's eyes that had first caught his attention. Afraid, soft, kind, too gentle for this world. Cassian had thought him weak because of those expressive eyes, but soon they became his greatest weakness.

**Helpless**

The woman held her blaster to Bodhi's head, her cold eyes meeting Cassian's with no pity or hesitation. She would shoot his pilot if he didn't help her.

It was her or Bodhi, and they both knew what his choice would be. Bodhi's eyes pleaded with him not to kill her. He cried out when Cassian did it anyway.

  
**Inferior**

"What did I do to deserve you?" Bodhi asked one night, wonder in his voice as he gazed at Cassian. Cassian reached up to bring him down for a kiss, his warm weight settling comfortingly on Cassian.

"You defected from the Empire. And you stole my heart. If anything, after all I've done, I don't deserve you."

"But you're incredible!" Bodhi exclaimed, "I'm just me, but you're..."

"Wonderful." Cassian supplied, burying his face in mussed brown hair, "Absolutely wonderful."

**Justified**

Cassian often woke up shaking from nightmares of his past crimes. Bodhi had become good at telling when this happened, no matter how Cassian tried to hide it. But some nights were so bad that Cassian didn't even attempt to hide the tremors or the watery eyes.

"It was for the cause." Bodhi whispers, stroking Cassian's hair and letting him bury his face into Bodhi's nightshirt, "If you didn't do it, someone else would have had to. Everything you did, you did for a reason. Your actions are justified."

Cassian clings to him and tries not to sob.

**King**

Bodhi deserved to be treated like a king, showered with affection and adoration and everything Cassian could possibly give him. He would happily kneel at Bodhi's feet, and the thought of such worshipful adulation didn't scare him as much as it would have years ago.

**Lost**

The torture Saw Gererra has inflicted upon Bodhi had left its marks, and there were days where Bodhi sat curled up in their bunk, staring emptily into nothing. Those were the days Cassian locked the door and busied himself with reports and plans. He leans against Bodhi, his body warm against the motionless pilot, for hours on end.

He keeps an ear out for the hitch in Bodhi's breathing that signifies his return, turning his head to meet blinking, ashamed brown eyes. Bodhi asks how long he was away, and Cassian tells him, bringing a hand up to try and soothe away the man's unwarranted shame.

**Mistake**

The Imperials had beaten Bodhi, tortured him, and now they had him facing down a firing squad. His Bodhi was visibly frightened as they listed his crimes, his cuffed hands shaking and eyes suspiciously bright, but he was staying strong. Cassian felt pride swell in him as he kicked the door open, firing at the gunmen and noticing with satisfaction how Bodhi dived for cover. Cassian quickly made sure he was unharmed before turning his attention back to the executioners, fury and cold focus in his eyes.

"No one touches Bodhi Rook." he growled. He made sure their wounds were fatal, but slow. He wanted them to suffer for daring to harm what was his.

**Noble**

"Don't you dare try to justify this to me, Bodhi Rook!" Cassian snarled, all but shaking with rage. Bodhi looked frazzled and scared, but he was standing firm.

"I had to protect the data!" he defended, "The mission depended on it!"

"Oh, how noble of you." Cassian's voice was venomous.

"Don't try to pretend like you wouldn't do the same." Bodhi snapped, "In my position, you'd have done exactly what I did!"

"If you _ever_ try to sacrifice yourself for me or anyone else again, I won't be responsible for my actions." Cassian threatened, his fury lessening somewhat at the way the pilot's head bowed.

"Could you make the same promise to me?" Bodhi asked quietly, "If it came down to your own life or the mission's, would you promise to save yourself?"

Cassian's shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing full well he couldn't.

**Obsession**

Cassian thought about Bodhi all the time. Not a day went by where the pilot didn't haunt his thoughts. He got antsy if he didn't see Bodhi at least once a day, and the periods of time where Bodhi was on a mission were absolute hell for him. He'd sulk and snap at people and try to throw himself into his work only to get distracted by thoughts of soft eyes and a neat beard and calloused hands.

Nights were a new torture, alone in his room with no company but his insomnia and nothing worth thinking about except the war and Bodhi. And Bodhi was much more pleasant to think about.

"You're obsessed." K-2 deadpanned one day after the third time he'd mentioned Bodhi in their conversation, and perhaps he was right.

**Possessive**

"Mine." Cassian gasped out before he could stop himself, the rhythm of his hips stuttering somewhat at the burning look in Bodhi's eyes. Bodhi tightened around him, smirking charmingly at Cassian's gasp. He pulled his lover down for a searing kiss.

"All mine." he purred into Cassian's ear, making Cassian moan with pleasure and speed up his thrusts

**Quarantine**

The glass separating them was thin but durable, allowing Cassian to slump against it. He could see the area where Bodhi had practically set up camp outside the blocked off section of the medbay where the contagion had broken out, where Cassian had unluckily been at the time.

Bodhi looked scared as he kneeled next to Cassian, but was staying strong for him. Cassian hoped he knew how much he appreciated it.

"I'll be fine," Cassian said, not taking his bloodshot eyes off Bodhi for a moment, "It'll be cleared in a few days." He pressed a shaking hand to the glass, smiling weakly when Bodhi did the same.

"You better hurry up and get well." came the reply, "You still have to beat me at cards."

Cassian laughed, ignoring how it made his chest burn.

**Reverent**

Cassian reluctantly pulled away from the heavenly kiss, pressing his forehead against Bodhi's and looking him in the eyes.

"I love you." he murmured, "Stars, I love you so much."

"You can't possibly love me as much as I love you." Bodhi replied, his tone not joking at all. Cassian pulled back just far enough to run his hands through his hair, slipping the hair tie out and watching in awe as the brown waves fell to frame the beloved face.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, his voice borderline worshipful as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Soft**

Bodhi was too trusting, too warm and friendly and soft for this line of work. His Bambi eyes attracted too much attention, his magnetic personality drew all sorts of people to him, good and bad, and Bodhi welcomed them all with only the slightest of distrust.

So it fell to Cassian to be the knife, the hardness, the cynic. Where Bodhi was compassionate, Cassian would be suspicious. Where Bodhi offered his hand to others, Cassian kept his on his blaster. He knew Bodhi worried about him, about his ruthlessness and calculating nature, but did it all without complaint. He'd destroy a thousand worlds, kill millions of people, ruin countless lives as long as it was to keep Bodhi safe and happy.

**Tangible**

Cassin woke with a gasp, scrambling for Bodhi in the dark room. His hands found him lying motionless beside him and the horrible images from the dream filled his head, and his sleep-muddled, irrational mind feared Bodhi dead. The fear lessened only marginally when Bodhi stirred awake, sitting up and taking Cassian's shaking shoulders with barely concealed panic.

"Cassian? What's wrong?"

"You were dead." he stammered, heart hammering in his chest, "There was a grenade, and I-I wasn't fast enough and you-you-it went off and-" Bodhi hushed him gently, smoothing his sweaty hair back and pulling him close. Cassian clung to him, holding tight. Bodhi was here in his arms, warm and solid and real. Not dead. Not blown up. Not a name on a casualty report.

"It was just a dream." Bodhi murmured into his ear, "I'm here. I gotcha. I'll never leave you." and just this once, Cassian let himself believe him.

**Unconscious**

Bodhi was limp in his arms, and Cassian was terrified. The bounty hunter had thought him an easy target but had not counted on the pilot's combat prowess or his fierce protector. He'd managed to get a lucky shot in before Cassian took him down, and now it fell to Cassian to carry the unconscious pilot to the nearest medbay.

"You owe me for this." Cassian huffed, tightening his grip as the terrain turned rocky, "I'm thinking credits. Or taking my boring missions for me. Or sex, sex works too. Or kisses."

Bodhi remained worryingly unresponsive. Cassian gritted his teeth and marched on.

**Vigilant**

Cassian woke to blaster fire and a sharp pain in his head.

"Cassian? Can you hear me?" came a familiarly musical voice. He forced his eyes open, and a beautiful face came into focus, the grim expression belied by the worried brown eyes.

"Bodhi...?" he rasped, voice hoarse, "What's going...?"

"You were unconscious and we're stuck here until help arrives. So I got us to a defendable spot and now we're waiting."

"We were under attack..." Cassian remembered fuzzily, fumbling for Bodhi's arm.

"Yes, we-" a trooper came around the corner, blaster raised, and Bodhi shot him without a word. He took Cassian's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Stay down, Cassian. Rest. I'll protect you." he said, eyes blazing. Despite the distant blaster fire and small pile of dead troopers at the doorway, Cassian felt safe.

**Wicked**

Cassian woke up this time to find his wrists tightly secured above his head. He realized he was naked just as a familiar hand stroked his hair assuringly. Bodhi sat above him, straddling his hips, clad in nothing but Cassian's nightshirt.

"Happy birthday." he purred, deceptively innocent, fingers brushing feather-light over his torso, thumbing his nipples to draw a hitched breath from his very willing captive.

"You're evil." Cassian gasped, cock stirring in interest. Bodhi only grinned wickedly, leaning down to start Cassian's birthday with a bang.

**Xenophilia**

The ithorian was leaning far to close to Bodhi, heedless of the pilot's glare or the murderous look Cassian was giving it from across the room. It put its hand on Bodhi's back, and Cassian began to make his way to them, intent on giving it a piece of his mind, cover be damned.

"You got a nice set of legs, human." it purred sickeningly, "I'd like to see if they can wrap around my-"

Bodhi decked it before it could say another word. Cassian smirked at its surprised yelp and his boyfriend's mean right hook.

**Yearning**

Bodhi was smiling, exhilaration dusting his cheeks a lovely pink when he saw Cassian across the hangar and darted excitedly over to him.

Cassian wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt. When Bodhi gripped his arm and gave him a friendly squeeze, meeting Cassian's gaze with that dazzling smile and those dangerously alluring eyes, it took everything shred of Cassian's willpower not to take him into his arms then and there. He stepped back before he could give in to temptation, keeping the enticing pilot at arms length.

He thought he saw Bodhi's eyes flicker with disappointment, but he was surely imagining it.

**Zealous**

Bodhi kissed enthusiastically, as though Cassian was the most important person in the world and pleasing him was all that mattered. His body was warm even through the flight suit, his lips molded to Cassian's like they were made to be there, his hands gripped Cassian's jacket like he never wanted to let go. Cassian himself kissed back just as eagerly, trying to commit every second to memory, and knowing that he'd never get enough of this man.

"I could kiss you forever." Bodhi smiled a little breathlessly, echoing the thoughts in Cassian's head, "Can I?"

"I think I could live with that." Cassian grinned, dipping his head to kiss Bodhi again.


End file.
